Midnight Cravings
by reishilovesyaoi
Summary: Midnight is still the best time to eat...and more. Kaname x Zero


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Vampire Knight

**Warning: **very OOC and poorly created fluff and smut. Unbeta-ed. _**YAOI.**_ (if you do not like Yaoi but still want to read please do so, but if you don't please don't waste time)

**A/N:** just something that was created during my spare time, first time posting a Kaname x zero, zero x Kaname piece so please go easy on me.

Will be a two-shot, depends on you guy's reaction.

**-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-**

"_**MIDNIGHT CRAVINGS"**_

It was well past midnight and Zero Kiryuu had just started doing his prefect duties. Thanks to a certain brunette, who not only left the whole job for the evening to him, but also delayed him a good few hours because of the math homework she can't seem to get done.

Not to get it wrong, he loved Yuki of course, she was like family to him, but there were times he wished he could say no to her puppy eyed pleadings.

He scanned the grounds, it was dead quiet, but still, no movement coming from the sun dorms is a good thing. Maybe he wouldn't have to deal with the day class sneaking out again to see their precious night class students tonight, if he was lucky.

He scoffed, if only they knew what their beloved night class truly was then he's sure they'd have a complete change of mind.

_Vampires_, he cursed.

The whole lot of them, the whole damn class are blood sucking creatures more commonly known as vampires, with their leader being a pureblood with the name of Kaname Kuran. Zero found himself scowling at the thought of the man's name, and forced himself to focus on his duties, the sooner he finishes the job, the sooner he can actually get some rest.

He continued his rounds, nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary (as ordinary as it is on Cross Academy) though the rustle of wind was making the hunter feel uneasy.

Now, Zero Kiryuu is a trained hunter, an a vampire to boot (though it was against his will) so no, there is no way he felt scared at the moment, no way the wind was creeping him out, no way he was starting to imagine things…

Zero's pace quickened, Damn it, calm down Kiryuu! He scolded himself, You do not run off like a scaredy cat just because the wind is making weird noises! You hear every damn night! Turn back you! See for yourself that you're acting like some stupid—

"Good evening Kiryuu-kun"

The greeting came in the middle of Zero's self scolding, that he forgot failed to notice his surroundings. It nearly caused the ex-human to jump, the next second however, when he saw who it was standing before him, that fear morphed into annoyance, then anger.

"What the hell was that for, Kuran?" he growled angrily, attempting to hide his flushed face.

The pureblood, of course, was a bit faster to notice what the hunter tried to cover, he didn't know what it was exactly though, but he chuckled softly at the rather cute expression on zero's face. "You looked like you were expecting to see a ghost, Kiryuu-kun"

"No, but then I just saw a monster" Zero retorted, having regained himself slowly.

Kaname merely smiled as he stared at the hunter, thinking that two can play this game, he looked at him trying to look curious "Really? Care to tell me what kind of a monster it was?"

Zero, however was in no mood for the pureblood's mind tricks. "A blood sucker" he replied, almost expecting a less than the usual cool response from him, but when the dorm leader showed no signs of it, he glared at the brunette, crossing his arms "What do you want Kuran?"

"What do you mean, Kiryuu-kun?" he resisted the urge to roll his eyes, damn it, Kuran is always in that playful tone?

He sighed "Just cut to the chase Kuran, you wouldn't just accidentally bump into me at this time of the night would you?" he said, frowning.

Which made Kaname smile even more, slowly crossing the gap between him and the boy "And what made you say that?"

Zero scoffed "Like you do things without a purpose Kuran"

"You know me so well Kiryuu-kun, I'm flattered"

"Don't get ahead of yourself, vampire. So what do you want?"

Kaname's smile didn't falter, and stood in front of the prefect, capturing the lilac orbs as he said, simply "Zero"

Which made Zero stare, mind not registering what the pureblood meant "what?"

Kaname chuckled softly as his hands settled around the smaller boy's waist, nuzzling his neck in reply "I want Zero" he said softly, giving the hunter's left ear an affectionate nip.

Zero stood rooted, but a second later shook his head "Kuran-"

"you can't hide it from me Zero" came another whisper "you're getting hungry aren't you?"

Left speechless at that, he glared "You-"

Kaname sighed softly, inhaling Zero's scent, his fingers trailing the hunter's jugular vein "Have you forgotten what I told you that night? You are bound to me as I am to you. Only each other's blood can quench our thirst… it is the effect of the blood bond"

Zero could only look at him, knowing that Kaname was dead serious. He tried to push him away, at the same time trying to control the thirst that was starting to overwhelm him at the scent of the pureblood "Damn it Kuran-"

The man moved even closer, eyes turning from wine to blood red, as he slowly grazed the hunter's neck with his fangs, teasing him "Your blood is calling out to me Zero…as mine is to you…you can't deny it" he ran his tongue at the side of Zero's neck.

"Kur—Kaname" the silver haired boy warned, unable to hide the shiver after what the other did.

Kaname smiled "It's always so interesting how you can keep yourself composed during times like this." he made a small incision and slowly licked the blood that trailed down the ex-human's neck.

Zero gasped slightly. Goddamn it, the damn pureblood just loved torturing him, doesn't he?

The silver haired boy cursed, already feeling his knees buckle, for heaven's sake he is a vampire hunter! But right now he is under the complete mercy of this vampire and it was totally-

He never got to voice out that sentence, or even finish it inside his head, because at the next second, his mouth suddenly occupied with something else…Kaname's own.

His eyes widened slightly at the contact, wanting to pull away but the stronger vampire didn't let him, the brunette kissed him rather roughly but passionately, as if urging him to kiss back. And though it took some encouragement, soon enough zero was kissing him back, with a gentle smile, Kaname's tongue probed into zero's mouth, earning a soft almost inaudible moan from the hunter, as their tongue interlaced, the pureblood leaned in closer, searching, dominating, and savouring the taste of the silver haired boy. It was a soft battle for dominance, and zero was clearly losing, as a slow thin line of saliva trickled to his chin.

They broke apart a few minutes later. Kaname would've kept it longer but he doubt that Zero's lung capacity could handle it, after all, he was a bit more stronger than the hunter, not that Zero would ever accept that. The boy panted in his arms, face flushed, lilac eyes starting to glaze over with his chest slightly exposed. He drank in Zero's form, as his hunger just intensified, both for blood and the hunter.

Zero's mind isn't functioning, he knew it isn't. He couldn't think at all, his body responded to the pureblood's every touch, and he couldn't stop himself.

"K-Kaname!" he found his voice once more when he felt the man's hand slipped inside his uniform. _Damn it! And I can't even sound angry._

Kaname then moved to play with Zero's sensitive earlobe, amused at how the hunter seemed to be torn between pleasure and anger, his hand started to roam the boy's body.

"Stop—Kaname" Zero tried again with gritted teeth, this time with a firmer voice "Damn it Kuran, you can't be serious…"

"oh?" Kaname's hot breath on his ear was too distracting, Zero found himself cursing again "But you know I'm always serious Zero…"

Zero scowled, and was about to retort when he stiffened under the pureblood's touch, damn it, if Kuran doesn't over and done with soon… he growled "Kuran…"

Kaname had to hide the smirk attempting to dawn on his face as he sensed the impatience from the hunter "I see you can't wait... ne, Zero?"

Lilac orbs filled with lust and hunger glared at him hatefully "Fuck you, Kuran"

"Really?" Kaname lowered his face until Zero's was only inches away. it had to take all the pureblood's control not to take him yet, but the thought of Zero having an even harder time controlling himself just made him even more thrilled, and the evening was only beginning "But on the contrary Zero…I'm not the one going to be-"

The growl from the boy made him pause "Don't you dare say it, Kuran" Zero said and the brunette wasn't sure if it was because of impatience of embarrassment, but he found it cute nonetheless.

"Such an innocent response Zero" he whispered, caressing the currently blushing cheeks before him "So cute…"

Zero glared but didn't push him away "I told you NOT to call me that!"

Kaname smiled and kissed him softly smoothing the irresistible pout on the smaller boy's face away, he felt the hunter relax in his arms now, always a good sign for him, he smiled and proceeded down to his neck, further down…

"Kaname" Zero's voice came again, though this time it didn't sound pissed at all, this is seemed more apprehensive. "Should…should we be doing this here?" he stressed on the last word.

This time Kaname couldn't help but laugh, Zero Kiryuu, vampire, hunter, prefect and unarguably the most arrogant person in school…afraid of being caught making out on the school grounds?

Zero shot him another glare, "Go ahead and laughed, it's not my fault if your pureblood reputation gets trampled by rumors of-"

The brunette silenced him with yet another kiss. "Zero, I could care less for other people's opinions" he leaned forward so that their foreheads were resting on each others "You are mine, and if they can't take that, that's not my problem"

Oh God, Zero would have loved nothing more than look away, he just knew he was blushing again. And Kaname's earnest confession was too much…he didn't know what to do…to say…

"K-Kaname, I…"

But the brunette put two fingers on his lips, stopping him "It's alright zero…When you're ready" he said.

The hunter stared Kaname had always been vocal about the way he felt for him, but he…

Zero growled, pulling Kaname towards him, this time initiating the kiss, something the pureblood didn't see coming, so the silver haired boy took that chance to dominate over him.

Kaname blinked when he felt Zero's tongue enter his mouth, taken aback at first but recovered himself as the other's tongue tempted his own, making the pureblood smile inwardly. He allowed Zero to push him back until he was strapped between a tree and Zero's rather well toned body.

Zero's hand trailed Kaname's uniform, fingers tugging on the red tie and pulling it loose, letting it fall unceremoniously on the grass, his eyes settled on the smooth white skin that was the neck of Kaname Kuran.

Kaname smiled, it wasn't everyday he got to enjoy the attention of the usually stubborn prefect. And the way Zero looked at his neck was almost sexy as it was cute. He whispered in his ear and chuckled when Zero shuddered "You like what you see, Zero?"

He obviously flushed, glaring at the wine eyed vampire as he leaned in to continue what he started.

Kaname graciously tilted his head to the side, giving Zero more access as the hunter dipped in his head into the pureblood' bite area, teasing him with small, erotic bites , mentally grinning when his ear caught the gentle moan that came from the brunette.

While Kaname restrained himself, Zero's actions was making him even more excited…he was afraid that if this goes on, he might not be able to control his true nature.

"Kaname…" he heard Zero whisper his name, voice dripping in lust and want.

He knew Zero was ready.

With a sly smile, Kaname moved, and the hunter wasn't even given time to react as the other suddenly picked him up and carried him, as they both disappeared into the silent evening.

**-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-**

Reviews are very much loved!


End file.
